Renesmee's Diary part 3
by Mrs.Edward-JacobKellanLutz
Summary: its a diary of renesmee using some characters i thought up bad summurary sorry


Renesmee's Diary Part 3

September 16 2010

Today was my 18th birthday. Josh gave me a really pretty diamond ring he picked out with my dad. Mommy's birthday is coming up soon on the 18th its going to be cool. On Saturday we are going to do a big cook out and invite all of Forks even the La push kids. One La push kid Jacob kept staring at me when we went to surf. I think Josh got really angry cause we left and we hadn't been there 2 whole hours. He tried to talk to me I guess but he called me Nessie and thats what everyone in my family calls me even Katy. So I was zonked out for a while trying to figure who this guy really is and how did he know my nickname. Josh and I went to get frozen yogurt. We didn't have tops on ( I had a bikini top) so every one was staring at us because it was 60 degrees outside. Today I had a birthday party just like the one mom had when she was human ( I'm still surprised that Uncle Jasper did that I feel bad) except there was no body flinging. Josh was there too! We had loads of fun. Today at school butt-face (if you haven't read part 1-3 you should) kept passing me notes begging me to go out with him Friday. Of Course I said no because I have Josh and butt-face got dumped by Julie. I am happy he is getting what he deserves it serves him right. He broke my heart. I cant wait to Saturday and Friday is mommy 33rd birthday. While it was daddy's 110th. To bad today is Thursday.

September 18 2010

Today was mommy's b-day and Uncle Jasper apologizes for trying to kill her on her 18th birthday. Alls well that end well. It was a fun day mommy got a lot of stuff from daddy and because the cottages room is to small and its my storage room mommy and daddy stay there. Josh wished mommy a happy b-day too. He also gave her a white,pink,red,and yellow rose. We had a lot of fun.

September 19 2010

Today was the big party. Our house was big enough and we had way to much food while every wiped us clean we didn't have any food left. Every body was happy and they kept calling me so it was a fun day. I spent my time with Josh drinking soda, eating hot dogs,and talking and making everyone feel comfortable. While we also had time to talk. We went to see my mom and see was talking to her old high-school buddies. There names was Jessica and Mike and they had a daughter named Katlin and she was in my grade. My mom introduced me and I introduced Josh. I saw Jacob and he apparently saw Josh cause when he went up to me Josh pushed me aside and rolled his eyes. I started laughing and told him to come down and remember what he said about _**he**_had the best girl and that no one was taking her away. So Jacob got closer and asked if he could talk to my dad and where was my mom and could he talk to me. I asked him if he could repeat that and he said to come with him and sit on the lawn chair. So I looked at Josh and he nodded but whispered don't do anything you would regret Mrs. Culso. He knew I loved that. So I talked to Jacob and I remembered him. He said he knew about my gift(if you haven't read Breaking Dawn you Should). He said that he imprinted on me I asked him what that was suppose mean he said ask my mom she broke his nose for it. I told him I had to get back to my boyfriend and he said he would be here a while. When I found Josh I don't know what came over him but he pulled me into this steel lock and kissed me. When that was over everyone that was in that area was staring at us. We walked away but I could feel eyes on my back it was just like daddy's gaze. When we walked but Kyle and his groupies they started laughing. Josh and I had a wonderful time just laughing and being together it was fun.

September 20 2010

Mom and I went shopping for our birthday and today was a bad day because I didn't see Josh at all. It got better because I bought like 10 pair of skinny jeans and I also bought tops and good looking shoes. After shopping mommy and I went to get some deer elk and there were surprisingly 2 mountain lions. It was our lucky day. We were happy when we went home.

September 21 2010

Josh has to go out of town for a college interview. We both are going to UCLA. He's going on a soccer scholarship and I am going on my parents money. They have to test him on his skills before they let him go. So i am going to be alone for 3 whole days. This sucks.

September 22 2010

I went to La push wit a couple of friends. Jacob was there. I went surfing and stuff. He was watching me the whole time. I was thinking about Josh all day. After that my friends and I went to get some frozen yogurt. It was short day. I slept the rest of the day then daddy woke me up and asked did I want to watch a movie with everyone. I said yes because there was nothing to do and they picked a good movie. After the movie we all went out for elk.

September 23 2010

2 more days. Jacob came over and it was weird cause there was a lot of tension between him and dad. I think mom felt it to because she moved in between them. All of them sat me down and told me who Jacob really was and the works. That story was really exciting and I cant believe I broke that many of mommy's bones. It was weird when they finished.

September 24 2010

He comes home tomorrow. Just to let you know I didn't do any special I just watched movies today all day with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice. The movie time sucked cause Aunt Alice told us what would happen before it happened. She told us all the good parts too. I wish Uncle Emmet would have just put a sock down her throat. I am talking one of HIS socks. They smell horrible. Josh called and told me he would be at the house at 4:00pm.

September 25 2010

Today was the worst day of my life. Jacob came over and made a joke so I laughed then incomes Josh. He though I hooked up with Jacob while he was away. The worst part is that he broke up with me and threw the flowers he bought me down. Of course I started crying and told Jacob to get out. Then I cried all the way to my room and I am still crying.

September 26 2010

I tried calling Josh. He didn't answer. I called his sister she said he was either getting frozen yogurt or he went to Olympia to get new shoes. So I went by the Frowzy ( the frozen yogurt shack) he wasn't there. So I went to his favorite store in Olympia he wasn't there.

September 27 2010

Josh came over to give me my stuff back even the car and I tried to explain. It didn't work. But I told him nothing happened just a joke about mom and that he was 29 years of age. He did the same thing he did at the party. He said he was so sorry and I said no it was my fault. So we went to the couch and watched cartoons and stuff.

September 29 2010

I think I might want to tell Josh the truth about my family or at least let him guess. But if I said that to daddy he would probably cut my neck off. I cant believe its almost the end of senior year. Prom is coming up soon too. Look out world Renesmee Carlie Cullen is coming at you!!!!!!!!

The End Part 4 coming soon

( I know its a lot of parts but its easier to write like this cause I love the Twilight Saga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!)


End file.
